Charcoal
''And that's how I ruined Celestia's birthday party and nearly caused Armagedon. Anyway, that's why I'm not allowed to summon Amon within the walls of Canterlot anymore. ''- Charcoal Charcoal is a student at Celestia's school for gifted unicorns, currently living in Bridle to further his knowledge through independent research. He is well-known for his extensive knowledge of all sorts of mystical and magical happenings throughout Equestria, and is usually asked for advice when nopony else can help. History Early life Charcoal was born in Canterlot, first and only child to his parents, Sunburn and Wildfire. He spent most of his time in magic kindergarten studying, as he had yet to show any magical ability at all. In fact, there is no single known case of him using any magic during this time at all. Because of this, he spent most of his early childhood ostracized and as a laughing-stock. Education Charcoal was entered into a public primary school in Canterlot, where he stayed until the age of 12. It was during the second year in primary school when he earned his cutie-mark. He told no one how he had managed to do so until later, and his newly found powers stayed unexplained for a while. After this event, his grades in all magical classes skyrocketed, and he was quickly admitted to Celestia's School for gifted Unicorns. It was during the application-test that he reveiled the source of his abilities, which had turned out to be the calling of demons and all sorts of other beings. It was quickly seen that he would get teaching on how to use his talents, and how to improve them. He studied at Celestia's School until the age of 21, when he left to do some independant studies. Independant Studies. Over the next two years, Charcoal travelled around Equestria, visiting all sorts of ancient tombs and collecting old tomes in hope to learn more about the beings he stood in contact with so much. He ended these travels in bridle, where he settled down to analyse what he had learned over the last few years, and further hone his abilities. He currently makes a living being a Consultant in all things mystical. Personality Charcoal is very carefree and very much airheaded at times. Not noticing most things around him, he will always focus on the person next to him, trying to make as many friends as possible. He always has a story to tell, and can easily be provoked into long non-sequiturs, usually without realising how much he is saying. He always will be as friendly as possible, and is always willing to help when someone asks him to. Cutie Mark His cutiemark is a simple red pentagram, with a small flame residing in its middle. It represents his great ability to summon and control creatures from beyond. Mechanically, it gives him a +2 on all summoning related knowledge checks, and makes him able to cast protection from evil through his unicorn magic. Stat Block Male CN Unicorn Pony Binder/Warlock, Level 6, Init +3, HP 25/25, Speed 30 AC 13, Touch 13, Flat-Hooved 10, Fort +4, Ref +4, Will +8, Base Attack Bonus 3 Eldritch Blast +6 (5d6, x2) Sacrifical Dagger (Cold Iron Dagger) +1 (1d3-2, x2) Abilities: Str 6, Dex 16, Con 13, Int 14, Wis 11, Cha 19 Conditions: See the Unseen: See Invisibility and Darkvision 60 ft. Category:PCs Category:Bridle